Electrical connectors may be used to transfer data and/or electrical power between different systems or devices. Electrical connectors are often designed to operate in challenging environments where contaminants, shock and/or vibration can disrupt the electrical connection. For example, automobiles and other machinery utilize electrical connectors to communicate data and/or electrical power therein. At least some known electrical connectors include a connector housing that has a cavity configured to receive another electrical connector (hereinafter referred to as a “mating connector”). The cavity opens to a front end of the connector housing and extends a depth into the connector housing. The electrical connector includes an array of electrical contacts, and the mating connector includes a complementary array of electrical contacts (hereinafter referred to as “mating contacts”). As the mating connector is received within the cavity, the electrical contacts are received within corresponding socket openings of the mating connector. Each socket opening may include one of the mating contacts that engages the corresponding electrical contact to establish an electrical connection.
Many times harnesses must be assembled and/or preassembled, where one part of the connector is not mated with the corresponding connector until sometime further in the overall assembly process. Thus, this requires a great deal of care for socket connectors of the type having a header and a plurality of upstanding tabs and/or pins.
Although the connector housing partially surrounds the electrical contacts within the receiving cavity, the electrical contacts may be exposed to the ambient environment through the open front end. During shipping or handling of the electrical connectors, contaminants may enter the receiving cavity through the front end. In addition, the front end may permit objects to enter the receiving cavity and engage the electrical contacts thereby moving and/or bending the electrical contacts. If an electrical contact is not positioned properly within the receiving cavity, the electrical contact may improperly engage the mating connector, an incident referred to as stubbing, which can damage the electrical contact. In some cases, the damage may require the electrical contact or, potentially, the entire electrical connector to be replaced.
In some connection systems, the headers are provided with freestanding pins without any type of support surrounding the pins. In other connection systems, alignment plates may be provided. Such alignment plates have a plurality of holes for receiving the terminal pin portions to maintain the alignment and spacing of the pin portions and prevent bending thereof or damage thereto. The alignment plates may be removed or remain in place before the connector is mated, or it has been known to provide an arrangement whereby the alignment plate moves from an outer protecting position, inwardly along the pin portions to an inner mating position, such as during insertion of the pin portions into holes in a printed circuit board.
Although alignment plates can be effective, alignment plates can easily be moved during shipping from an initial position, in which the terminal pins are protected, to a final position, in which the terminal pins are not protected. It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a terminal alignment plate which cannot be easily moved to a final position during shipping. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide an electrical connector assembly in which the alignment plate is prevented from moving to a final position when a secondary lock detection member is in a shipping position.